Splattered
by Melodious Echo Of Oblivion
Summary: Red always stood out amongst the black and white mosaic. When Yellow stumbles upon the canvas, Red doesn't know what to do. Will they blend, or will they smear? For all we know, this is bound to be a certainly…interesting masterpiece.


**A/N: **_Look, guess who's back! Herp derp. I got new ideas and I'm ready to type my fingers off if that's what it takes. SO. You guys know the drill, R&R, let me know how it is, and I'll do my best to update ASAP! Because guess what, I JUST GOT MY SWAGGER BACK. :D This is dedicated to Kunoichi21 and LittleWhiteLiesSing…I hope you guys like it. :) I'm on summer vacation now…so updates will be much faster, if my brother doesn't steal our computer…HE ALREADY HAS 2. TELL HIM TO LEAVE MY MOM AND I'S COMPUTER ALONNNNNE. _

**Warning: **_We'll see, Koopa. There's most likely going to be mature content, but not in this chapter! (:_

**Disclaimer: **_I'll tell you the news as soon as I own Kingdom Hearts._

**Full Summary: **_Red always stood out amongst the black and white mosaic. When Yellow stumbles upon the canvas, Red doesn't know what to do. Will they blend, or will they smear? For all we know, this is bound to be a certainly…interesting masterpiece. Lucky for us, Silver and Chestnut have arrived for back-up._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_**Chapter 1: In which we begin our introductions, and see where **__**exactly**__** our story commences…**_**-**

(Riku's POV, 3 Years Later)

"So this is where it all started, huh?" I was lounging on the couch and had my arm lazily draped around my boyfriend's waist as he leaned into me, the both of us checking out our senior class high school yearbook.

"I guess so!" Sora beamed as he stopped my hand from turning a page with his own. "It's amazing how fast time flies…" Sora trailed off. His head wound up on my shoulder and I leaned into him as much as I could, the space between us never bigger than an inch.

"Man, remember when they used to despise each other? Well, mostly Red, to say the least," I chuckled at the sight of my two long-time friends who formerly wanted to stab each other's entrails out and just drop it all on their graves. But now, they can't stand being apart for more than a second, unless you physically pry them.

I took a glance at the page Sora stopped me on, only to find a message written in chicken-scratch from the Devil himself:

_Hey, Riku. Thanks for pushing me through all these years to finally do something with my life; I definitely owe you a big one. I'd say I'd miss you over the summer (and probably the rest of my life), but you know it's impossible to get rid of me. _

_ Red._

Sora sighed as he attempted to snuggle closer, even though our bodies were practically conjoined. "And look how they treat each other now! I gotta say, 'Ku, we did a good job getting those dorks together."

I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>(Riku's POV, 3 Years Prior, unspecified summer day, Curry House- 8:31 P.M.)<p>

It was just another boring nightshift, clearing and wiping down tables for 6 hours or later-depending on if we're overstaffed or understaffed. Unfortunately, this happened to be one of those nights where we were understaffed, and all of the crew had left for the night; leaving only me and Roxas in its place. Roxas was just finishing up his last few customers (this time, an elderly couple) and I was sitting on the counter of the cashier's post, taking a break from all that cleaning. I bid the couple a good night as they left, and as soon as they were out the door, the bell chiming behind them to assure me it was okay, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! 6 agonizing hours can do a lot to you, eh, Rox?" I was currently lying down on the counter, using my arm as a make-shift pillow. If you haven't realized already, Roxas and I have been working at a curry house all summer long, saving money for "future expenses," as we put it. Both of us are waiters; I just so happened to be on clean-up today.

Roxas laughed, pushing his thick black-rimmed glasses into place, a habit which he calls "annoying but necessary." "I guess so, Riku. God, I can't believe we start school in a few days, ne?" It was true. School was about to begin again in two days, and the both of us would be in our senior year at Hallow Bastion Academy, although Roxas will be a new transfer student. Lucky for Roxas, he already has a friend to show him around.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Well, I'll be back, Roxas! I'm just going to go to the employee's restroom," I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to the back of the restaurant.

I met Roxas way back in the beginning of summer, when he showed up on my front porch, looking up at me with big brown eyes and shyly asking for a hand with lugging heavy cardboard boxes into his house. Apparently, he was going to move into the big blue house next door with his parents. Roxas used to live back in Twilight Town, which are a couple hours away from Hallow Bastion. His father had received a job promotion from his boss, hence the reason for him moving here. Roxas' dad works for a well-known delivery firm, Akayama Industries. According to Roxas, his father is held by a very high amount of respect, even by Mr. Akayama himself! So the big cheese personally "invited" the Strife family to live here in HB. In other words, the Strifes were forced to move here, most likely so Mr. Akayama can keep in better contact with Roxas' dad, Cloud.

About two days later, when the Strife family was completely settled in, I encouraged Roxas to come out with me to take a tour of Hallow Bastion. Dragging him by the wrist for the majority of the way, I showed Roxas the hot-spots: the arcade, the ice cream parlor with at least 50 different flavors and a banana split to die for, the Academy with a campus half the size of Hallow Bastion University, and my favorite place, the music store.

My family has pretty much grown up with music. Generations back, my too-many-greats-grandfather was a musical prodigy, excelling at piano. From then on, everyone in the Kagayaku family learned and perfected a musical instrument, whether by choice or force. Based on the child's personality, an instrument was selected by the patriarch of the Kagayaku's. By my grandfather, I was given a flute, as I was apparently "sweet-sounding and gentle-minded." It was a simple flute, no open holes in the keys, no elaborate decorations. But as I became better and better at playing through countless hours of flute lessons, my father bought me a platinum open holed flute with our last name hand-carved inbelow the neck. And to this day, I've practiced on this flute whenever I have free time, although I enjoy pulling out the original one I had started with in the first place now and then, for a sense of nostalgia. But since I'm getting off topic, I'll continue with the story…

When Roxas and I walked into the music store, we were hit with the comforting scent of cork grease, reeds, and metal. I had immediately rushed to the music books, examining the new shipment; but obviously not liking the selection, I turned away.

"Hey Roxas, do you play anything?" I asked, flipping through a beginner's clarinet book and grinning at the mediocrity of the mini pieces. "Merrily We Roll Along" was _so_ fourteen years ago.

"Well, sort of," Roxas smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head. "I can play a lot of things, actually. There's flute, alto sax, acoustic guitar, ukulele, and just a little bit of piano. I suppose saxophone is my forte, though." Was he serious? This kid must be some sort of musical genius to play this much.

"Geez, Rox! How long have you been playing?" I was definitely curious as to how in the world he had managed to learn all these instruments.

"Well," Roxas paused to think, "I guess I've been playing since I was about three? My dad plays guitar, and one Christmas I got one as a present. He taught me how to play and I've been playing ever since. How about you, Riku?" Holy sheep fur was I shocked.

"I've played flute since I was four. Fourteen years of it can get a little old sometimes, though." It was true. At one point when I was ten I didn't play flute for a week because I was so disgusted by its tone. "But wait, how is sax your best even though you started guitar first?"

"Band," he sighed, pushing his glasses up. "I first touched a saxophone when I was nine, and my teacher told me I was a natural at it. I learned all the fingerings within a week and could play the most complex of pieces." Roxas sounded embarrassed, probably not liking the way he worded it, but I was very impressed. I could tell we were gonna be great friends.

"Band? You should join our school band! It wouldn't hurt for us to have another alto sax in our marching band, you know?" It was true, and I was pretty sure Sora wouldn't mind keeping another kid in line.

"Riku…aren't you popular at school?" a worried look found its way onto Roxas' face, changing the subject to an odd one I never thought he'd bring up.

"Erm…I guess you could say that," I scratched the back of my head nervously. Popularity wasn't something guys talked about, was it?

"Then…please don't pay any attention to me when school starts. I wouldn't want to be the downfall of your reputation," Roxas smiled cheerfully, glasses falling off his face.

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive."

And through this little five minute conversation at the Kagayaku Music Shop, I could already imagine the journey of friendship that would unfold between me and Roxas Strife.

(Riku's POV, First Day of School- 6:30 A.M.)

Roxas and I arrived at Hallow Bastion Academy quite early, so I could give him a tour. His mouth was agape, probably from taking in the glory that is our high school. The Academy is approximately half the size of our local university, if not larger. We have two gyms, two science labs per grade (totaling eight), four music rooms, and more students than I can count. The teachers and staff are required to be nice to the students at all costs, as courtesy (although most schools do it without requirement, right?), because this school is run on the students that attend the Academy. If you weren't able to tell by what our school contains, we're freaking rich. So the equation follows as shown:

Academy plus Students equals Money; Teachers mean to Students equals Less Money; Less Money equals no Academy. So in short, there must be no complaints or else the Academy is gone.

Our uniform is what really bugs the students though; girls have to wear a blue plaid skirt that goes down to the tip of their middle finger, a white polo, white knee socks, and any black shoes. Boys have to wear black dress pants, a white dress shirt with the school's patch sewn on, black skinny tie, and any black shoes. We're not completely sure why the uniform rule gets on our nerves, though; but we assume it's the tedious process of getting it on every morning…

So anyway, I showed Roxas around the same way I showed him around Hallow Bastion, by the wrist. His eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of their sockets; it's a good thing he didn't have his glasses on or I'd _really_ think they were gonna come out (he wears his color contacts only during school, apparently).

"So…your school back in Twilight Town wasn't this big, huh?"

"No…not at all."

I chuckled as I led Roxas to his locker. "Well Roxas, here you go. Think you can make it through the day?"

Roxas laughed softly, "I'm pretty sure I can. But call my dad if you don't see me at lunch!" He turned around, binder clutched tightly as he started his first day at the Academy.  
>"Be careful!" I reminded him as the first bell went off.<p>

I made my way to my first class, English AP, when I saw a tall redhead slide into the seat next to mine with a grin.

It was going to be a _long_ year.

(Riku's POV, Lunch)

Flamboyantly, I shoved the doors of the cafeteria open with a widened smile on my face, shouting,

_"Axel N. Akayama has arrived!" _I'll leave it to your imagination to see what kinds of actions the squealing girls had planned for today.

Axel walked through the doors coolly, hands shoved in his pockets, eyelids lowering to the point where it could seduce anyone who bothered taking a glance at the tall gingersnap. His high cheekbones were accented by the new tattoos he had gotten done over summer vacation, dramatically increasing the screams and cheering of his little "fan club." Spiky red locks grew out even longer, probably reaching mid-back if he didn't use so much gel. White shirt left unbuttoned at the last two notches and his tie was loose as well. Black skinny jeans were clinging to chicken legs like there was no tomorrow (obviously disregarding the uniform policy) and brand new white Vans.

Clearly, Axel wanted to forever remain Hallow Bastion Academy's "delinquent of the century."

With a sigh, Axel took a seat at one of the benches, which in response I slid in next to him and shooed the girls away, leaving just the two of us in its place. Axel put his feet up on the table nonchalantly; usually I would chastise him for pulling such an unsanitary act but since it was the first day of school? I had the rest of the year to stop his habits.

"So best friend, how was your summer?" Axel asked with a wide grin on his face. I could never understand his bipolar-ness, nor would I ever want to.

"Amazing without you," I replied just as bluntly, slamming my paper bag on the table and shoving a sandwich in his face.

"Hey, hey! What's this about?" Axel waved the (now) limp sandwich around, a frown displayed.

"You're looking skinnier; did you even _eat_ during break?" I cracked open a book I had borrowed from the library at recess and flipped to the second chapter.

"Well, _duh_. Of course I ate!" Axel stuck his tongue out as an immature child would do. But the way he eyed my lunch told me otherwise.

"Go ahead and eat it, I had a big breakfast this morning," I waved my hand, motioning toward the bread. "There's a juice pouch in the bag too, if you want it. Fruit punch; it's your favorite, right?"

"R-RIKU!" mock tears fled green eyes as bony arms enveloped me embarrassingly. "YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND I COULD _EVER_ HAVE!" Girls from surrounding tables turned around to see what was causing such a commotion, and when they saw me and Axel; well, they just added to it.

Picture this: A lanky red-head sobbing into next week from sheer joy clinging to his only best friend, who happened to be the intellectual silver-haired teen that you are reading from his point of view, who was also trying to read a novel, and who was also trying to kick the red-head off him.

And what was the silver-haired intellectual's hypothesis?

It was going to be a _really _long year, baby.

* * *

><p>(Roxas' POV, unspecified summer day, Curry House- 8:49 P.M.)<p>

"Riku! Do you have the keys?" I called out, searching for my one and only friend here in Hallow Bastion, who _should_ be somewhere, in the curry house…

Note: _Should_.

"Riku!" I pushed up my glasses and rushed my way into the "employees only" part of the restaurant, only to find him slouched in one of the plastic chairs fast asleep; he must've fallen asleep on the way to the bathroom.

_How cute, _I thought, raking my hand through my flat brown hair, slightly smiling. _He looks just like a little kid._ Evenly tanned skin made silver hair stand out bright and shining. Muscular arms were crossed, reading glasses settled on his lap. In front of him were the keys to the restaurant, which I silently grabbed as to not disturb His Highness.

Riku Kagayaku lives in the white house next to mine on Aoi Street. I met him in the beginning of summer when my family moved here to Hallow Bastion, when I asked him to kindly help us out with boxes. When I knocked on his door, at first I was shocked by the sharp, slanted aquamarine eyes that stared me down, but as soon as he said "Sure thing," I knew he wasn't going to be so bad after all.

A couple days later, Riku literally took me by the wrist and took me sight-seeing around Hallow Bastion. I learned a lot more about him than I thought I would, and vice-versa. I told him about my father and his job promotion, which was basically why I was here. In turn, I learned that Riku's father has an extensive line of hospitals and expects Riku to follow in his footsteps, to inherit the family business, so Riku studies really hard, even in the summer! Also, he's very musically-rounded; he's been playing the flute for fourteen years by family tradition. As impressive as that was to me, he claimed I was far more talented than him…

The Christmas I was three years old was the Christmas I started my musical "career," as most people would put it. Old Saint Nick brought me a guitar, which my dad happily taught me to play. Within a few years, we were able to play some pretty good duets around town, and we were dubbed as the "Sweet-Sounding Strifes." From there, I learned ukulele, flute, sax, and piano, all in that order, and all in a course of 6 years.

My family thought I was some prodigy, and I was forced to play at all family reunions. Those were the times I learned that I hate public performing and never wanted to do it again. But we'll save that for another time, ne? Anyway, although I had developed severe stage fright, I was perfectly fine in playing in a band. So the Twilight Town District Ensemble became my musical sanctuary. Luckily, Riku told me that Hallow Bastion Academy had a band as well, so I could still continue playing "to my heart's content," as Riku bluntly put it.

I reminisced those days when Riku brought me to the music store, as I pulled out a box of reeds for nostalgia's sake; I used synthetic reeds now. They were the highlights of my short life, music. What I didn't tell Riku was that I sang too, but it doesn't matter…hopefully. Off topic! I'll continue…

"Riku, c'mon! We're closing up!" I was slightly irritated that my friend hadn't woken up yet, but I know he works hard studying and practicing, so I let it go.

As I was about to turn back and go to the employee's area, I saw a flash of red in the window. Quickly, I tried to run over and see who or what was there, but my glasses slipped off my face. _Perfect, just perfect._

"DANGIT!" my face flushed red and I fell on my knees, feeling around for my glasses.

_Who was that…?_

* * *

><p>A well-dressed teenager, about seventeen years old, had walked up to the window of the curry restaurant, wanting to check up on his best friend because he hadn't heard from him in the past few days and remembered he worked here until closing. Upon taking a peek, he found a figure, who wasn't his good silver-haired friend, but a short, cute, brunette girl who dropped her glasses on the floor (well, where else could it end up?). Stricken by her looks, the well-dressed boy was going to rush in and help her, because he was taught by his grandmother that you should never leave a lady unattended, until he saw his good friend walked through the back doors to help the girl. Satisfied, he stopped soliciting the curry house and started his long walk home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Wow. You guys don't know how long it took me to write that… But YES. Roxas is a brunet, temporarily. (; I hope you guys like this. I'm back on a writing streak! Hm…I didn't really like how Roxas' POV turned out because he was mainly talking about music, but, ne. There's not much I can do about that…Suggestions, flames, words of praise, just let me know! Oh, and don't worry, there will be other POVs throughout this story. KTHNXBAI~ _


End file.
